


It's Dominatrix Dear

by cumbercrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/cumbercrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the latest Sherlock episode Lola decides to treat Benedict to night he won't forget in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did get quite into this. If it's too much I apologise.

“Dominatrix..”  
Lola sat and stared at the screen, enthralled by Benedict's performance. The best way to spend New Years Day was to watch her gorgeous man finally gracing the television as Sherlock again. It had taken a bit of convincing on her side for them to watch it together. It was clear Benedict thought she would feel uncomfortable with the close relationship him and Lara had on screen. She would be. BUT it did mean that he would have to make up for it later. When naked Irene was finally introduced Benedict glanced nervously at Lola to gauge her reaction. She knew he wouldn't relax until the end of the episode. Although she was fine with it. She wasn't too happy about the close proximity of Lara's chest to her boyfriends face but she knew it was just acting. In fact the whole episode opened her eyes to something new.. A small smiled played on her lips as the episode drew to a close. Lola assumed Benedict thought herself as Molly, but she was most defiantly an Irene.

The next evening, after a long day spent with friends shopping in the sales, Lola returned home to find a home cooked meal waiting for her AND Benedict dressed in her favourite lavender polo shirt.  
“Surprise darling.”  
He really was the most perfect man. She tried to hide the bags behind her back but Benedict's blue eyes could sight of one in particular.  
“Oh.. Ann Summers. Have you got a surprise for me as well?” He winked at her advancing towards the bags.  
There was no point in hiding it now. The kitchen wasn't the sexist of places but it would do. She dropped the bags and undid her long coat letting it fall the floor. Benedict's jaw dropped and he stopped moving. Under the coat she revealed her outfit, a length of thin black satin ribbon which ran from the top of her back between her legs and then tied over her breasts with black satin heels far too high for her to walk in – but she would bloody well give it a go.   
“I know it's a bit late but - Merry Christmas.”  
Lola was sure this would beat the scarf he had gotten on Christmas day. Benedict suddenly regaining life raced towards her like an animal after it's prey.   
“Uh, uh, uuuh.” Lola tutted at him. “You don't think this is it do you? Oh no. Now you are going to do exactly what I tell you. Do you hear me?”  
He stopped once again and crooked his head in confusion. Normally Benedict was the dominant one and her voice sounded unusual even to herself but she was going to do this. For once it was time for the woman to be in charge.  
“Well? What do you say boy?”  
“Uh, yes. Yes Lo-”  
He played along, obviously not really taking it seriously. Lola knew he didn't think she would keep it up. She always fell to his charms, but tonight would be different.  
“You will address me as Miss.”  
He frowned slightly and looked into her eyes as if he were trying to deduce her.  
“I said address me as Miss.”  
“Yes. Miss.”  
She caught sight of her reflection in Benedict's darkened eyes. She looked fierce. He looked helpless. Lola smiled to herself and glared at Benedict. He was going to take this seriously. Or he would pay for his bad behaviour.

“I don't understand why you still have clothes on. Did I tell you that you could be dressed?”  
“You didn't say tak-”  
“Don't talk back to me!” She grabbed a black leather riding crop from one of her bags and whacked it against the wall where it left a small scratch in the paint.   
Benedict began to undress. He was unsure of himself as Lola circled his nervous form and sat on a counter trying to hide her dignity with little help from the satin bow. As he peeled off his polo shirt and jeans Lola noticed Benedict was already becoming hard. Clearly being the damsel in distress turned him on. She would certainly remember this. He reached his underwear not certain what to do. He looked at her as she ran her manicured hands along the riding crop suddenly whipping it against the side of the counter making Benedict jump.  
“Aren't you a poor little thing..? You don't even know how to undress yourself. Luckily I'm here to help.”  
With that she jumped off the counter (the ribbon managing to stay in place) and slowly strutted over to him step by step scanning his body. Lola always loved when Sherlock was finished filming, he got back to his normal self and stopped the crazy “skinny Sherlock” diet. His torso was perfectly toned, his collar bones pushed against the top of the chest, his neck was thick and his arms were strung with tension. His thighs were strained as the muscles raised to the surface of his legs, his hairs standing on end. Even his toes twitched with excitement and nerves in time with his fingers. His cock pushed against the material of his boxers as she finally reached him staring into his eyes. She was almost his height in the heels.  
“Don't look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you.. that much.”  
He jumped ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. The tone was.. She didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't her at all. Some dominatrix was channelling her body, voice and mind – and she liked it.   
She raised the crop in her hand and swung it round the back of Benedict's neck pulling his face towards her careful not to actually hurt him yet. Lola opened her mouth and licked Benedict's lips. Before planting the lightest kiss on his cupids bow. He lent into her further longing for contact and she instantly pulled the riding crop back around and placed it length ways across Benedict's straining neck. If she pushed any harder she would be choking him.  
“Dear me Benedict. Were you not listening to me? I don't like it when you don't pay attention to me. Do you know how that makes me feel..?” She whispered in his ear.  
She heard a weak whimper escape his mouth which made her knees practically give way. Determined not to be beaten and praying he didn't notice her slip up she took the riding crop and slid it down Benedict's torso into his underwear towards his erection. The feeling of leather upon his cock made him whimper again but this time Lola didn't falter. Using strength she didn't know she had she yanked the riding crop outwards ripping Benedict's underwear and causing him to shout out in shock.  
“Oh did someone get a fright there?” She tried to hide her own surprise. “That'll be the least of your worries tonight Benny dear.”  
Either too wise or afraid to speak Benedict diverted his gaze towards the ground and made a fist in hand as to prepare himself for the evening that was ahead of him as Lola turned around to collect the rest of her choice items from the bags that lay at the door.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be oral sex and riding crop whippage.

Lola turned around to see Benedict resting against at kitchen counter-top trying to sneak a glance at her while she was turned around.  
“Oh dear Benedict. You really aren't playing fair.”  
Her voice made him jump into position. Standing to attention in all areas waiting for her instructions.  
“Don't think you can fool me. She raised the riding crop to her mouth and gripped it with her teeth and she paced towards Benedict. He stood stark naked not looking at her. She would soon fix that. She wanted all his attention.  
“Bend over.”  
His neck jerked towards her.  
“Lo-” She raised an eyebrow biting into the crop harder  
“Uh, I mean, Miss.” He stuttered his words. “What do you actually wan-.”  
“You're boring me now. Bend over or I'll force you to do it.”  
Reluctantly, obviously expecting what was going to happen, he bent his taut body over the kitchen counter next to were the empty and dirty dishes from his cooking lay. She made him wait for a second, getting another long look at his gorgeous body. His skin was smooth and probably softer than her own. His eyes shifted nervously from side to side waiting for the inevitable. Finally she walked towards him raised the crop and let it land on Benedict's backside with a large thwack. She paused for a second waiting for his reaction. This was the first time they had done anything quite as severe as this and she really didn't want to actually hurt him. She held her breathe waiting for any response, to her surprise she heard a soft moan leave his mouth. Lola smiled and raised the riding crop again landing it across Benedict's perfectly round bottom on the opposite cheek. His ivory skin was now striped with red. He moaned again, louder this time so she could defiantly hear him.  
“Now, that wasn't so bad was it.”   
She bent her body against his as much as she could and whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe and running the crop along his scarlet skin.

He was rock hard now and dripping with pre-cum. She wanted to grab him and finish him off and she knew that was exactly what he wanted too. But Lola was enjoying herself. Benedict wasn't used to being dictated too but he was certainly enjoying himself too.  
“If you behave I'll let you have a treat. If not, I'll have to hurt you again.” She hissed at him.  
“Now, carry me to the bedroom.”  
Where did that come from? Carry her? Lola wasn't sure if Benedict could even pick her up. She was about to find out as he obediently grabbed her, careful not to disturb her ribbon, and carried her to their bedroom at the end of the hall with the riding crop in her mouth again. As he carried her she forced the crop into his mouth and revelled in the gleam in his eyes.  
They arrived at the bedroom and Benedict froze unsure whether to place her down or keep a hold of her. Lola dictated to the bed and he lay her down gently. She swivelled round and crossed her legs at the edge of the bed. She was surprised her make-shift outfit had stayed intact but it was about to come undone.   
“Well don't just stand there. Come and join me.”  
Benedict wavered for a moment not certain if he was actually to move or not but decided to walk toward the bed. She stopped him before he sat down, her face directly in front of his erection. She heard him gulp and she licked his length lapping at his pre-cum.   
“There. Now your cleaned up a bit.” She stood to face him once again. “What do you have to say to that?”  
“Thank you, miss.” he whispered his voice hoarse from arousal.  
“Now lie down. I have another game for us.”  
As Benedict clambered onto the bed she retrieved four pairs of handcuffs. They weren't inventive but they would do the job. Thank God Benedict was tall because otherwise there might have been a bit of a stretch. She attached him to the four bed posts trying to ignore the look of lust in his eyes. He licked his lips repeatedly as he watched her move to each corner of the bed. Finally done, Lola turned to look at her man.  
“Comfortable?”  
He nodded too stunned to speak.  
“Now I have a job for you Benedict. A very important job and I expect you to do it right. It involves a bit of problem solving but I know you're good at that.”  
His eyes flicked up at her face as she dimmed the lights and turned back towards the bed.  
“I need you to remove my garment.”  
He frowned but instantly scanned her body thinking of a solution.

“Come towards me.” He demanded.  
“Excuse me? I don't think you get to ask anything of me BOY. She bent down and picked up the crop Benedict had dropped on the floor and ran it up his inner thigh. He trembled and moaned at the contact.   
“You do not tell me what to do, do you hear me Benedict Cumberbatch?”  
She slapped the riding crop against his thigh leaving another red strike.  
“Yes Miss. I'm.. I'm sorry.” He pleaded to her, his cock twitching with excitement. “I just mean, could you, could you please come to me. I know how to remove your.. outfit.”  
Lola climbed onto the bed and straddled Benedict's chest looking down into his eyes as he reached up as best he could and grabbed the end of the bow in his mouth, pulled hard as let the satin fall into his face. She smiled a wicked smile.  
“Well done. Aren't you clever? You get something good now.”  
She took the length of ribbon and forced it into Benedict's mouth. Then slowly moved down his body toward his throbbing cock. Just her stare made him whimper from beneath the ribbon before she lent down and licked his length as before. She played with his balls in her hand, as he let out a loud groan, and played her tongue on his head taking any liquid that left him. He tried to squirm in pleasure but the handcuffs kept him still. Her gag reflex was well trained by now and she took him completely in her mouth, feeling him warm at the back of her throat while lightly stroking his perineum.

Benedict writhed and groaned on the bed trying to thrust into her mouth. It was no good though, she had him firmly strapped to the bed. It may have been a treat but it was also a trick. A rather fiendish trick. She waited until she knew he was near climax and removed her mouth leaving him to the cold air. He coughed at the loss of contact like he had forgotten the scenario that was playing out but with one glare from Lola he retreated back to being the tortured one.   
“I hope that wasn't directed at me Benedict Cumberbatch.”  
“Uh, no. No. Miss. Of course. Of course not.” He was breathless but forced the words out as not to anger Lola further.   
“Good.”  
She returned to straddling his chest his face exceptionally close to between her legs. Lola could feel his breath reaching her. She was soaking wet and just as excited as Benedict. Having him at her mercy and will was incredibly sexy. She noticed he didn't break eye contact with her even though he had a much better view further south. Clever man. He knows what she wants already. She let her hand snake down between her legs whilst keeping eye contact with Benedict. Raising an eyebrow as to warn that he better not break it until she tells him too.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola held eye-contact with Benedict as she let her hand grace over herself lightly. She bit her lip and watched Benedict do the same. Even though he couldn't see what was going on he knew exactly what she was doing. He knew that countless times he had brought it up when they were fooling around hoping to get some sort of in. He never had. Now she was displaying it all for him and he wasn't allowed to look. Benedict's nose twitched as Lola threw her head back in pleasure as she rubbed her fingers over her clit. She kept her eyes pinned on Benedict's too make sure he didn't change views. Picking up speed against herself she couldn't help but begin to rut against Benedict's chest cause him to moan much to both of their surprise. Lola smiled and licked her lips as Benedict started to close his eyes before realising that it was probably a bad idea right now. He tried to rub his erection on her but she slipped further up his body taunting him as she did. She sped up even more as she slipped two fingers into herself, Benedict gasping desperate to look at the action.   
“Lola, come on. Please. Fucking hell, fuck please.”   
He pleaded with her breathlessly but Lola was too into it to even notice he hadn't called her 'Miss' as she closed her eyes and went back to rubbing her clit in furious circles grinding even faster against Benedict. As she reached orgasm, moaning louder and louder Benedict could resist no longer and watched as Lola exploded in pleasure letting the waves of her orgasm wash over her. When she had finally come down she looked at Benedict who was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed before she leapt off his chest and onto the floor leaving behind a pool of juices on his light smattering of chest hair.   
“Oh Benedict, I thought we had a silent agreement. Tut tut.”   
She shook her head at him and knelt on the bed next to his naked body. He looked almost in pain he was so turned on. By the time he was aching to be touched, she could see it in his eyes. Lola had never seen him like this. She liked it.   
“Look at all the mess I made. Oh dear. Aren't I naughty? But so are you..”   
She ran her index finger through the wetness and licked it off before doing so again and offering it to Benedict. He pushed his head towards her but Lola lifted her finger into the air so her juices dripped into his mouth. Then without breaking eye-contact she licked it from his chest, every drop and kissed him deep letting him taste everything. With this his cock twitched again and Lola thought it was about time to let him enjoy himself. She got off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.  
“You know Benedict, you haven't really behaved as well as I would have liked. I really shouldn't do anything for you.. I should just leave you like this all night.”

With that she turned off the light completely and shut the door leaving him in the room on his own. She sat in the kitchen and had a glass of wine thinking over the night so far. She had been quite – rough with him. Had she taken it too far? Even if she hadn't it was unlikely she would get him to do this again. Lola heard Benedict shout from the bedroom something about she better get back there or she won't want to uncuff him. I'm sure the neighbours will find that interesting...  
Lola sauntered back to the room but left the light off and she opened the door. The light streaming from the hallway burned Benedict's eyes and he was no longer accustomed to the darkness. Lola walked towards him and granted giving it a second thought undid his leg cuffs. She walked up towards his head as Benedict lay strangely still. Undoing one of the handcuffs she began to circle the bed to the other side but she was pulled onto the bed by a very sexually frustrated and desperate Benedict.  
“BEN! What the fu-”  
“Undo the other one.”  
His voice was full of sexual aggression. She was in for it now. Lola undid the final handcuff and as she did Benedict grabbed her with both hands and pinned her to the bed. He lay directly above her staring into her eyes. She couldn't see but she knew his expression was both anger and lust.   
“Now your little fucking game is over, it's time for mine darling.”   
The spite in his voice was unmistakeable. He got up from the bed and turned on the light. Lola flipped round to see him. His entire body was flushed, especially where the lines of the riding crop had struck him. He was shaking, either with fury, desire or both.  
“Lie the fuck down.”  
Jesus Christ he was so hot when he was angry. He was so profane when he was angry. Especially when he was also horny.  
“You were such a little bitch tonight you know. A right dirty whore.”  
He brushed past the bed and knelt down on the floor next to her head.  
“I should just leave you like this all night” he mimicked her words from earlier “but unlike you I'm much nicer than that.”  
He stood up again and in one swift motion moved onto of Lola looking down into her eyes and pining her wrists up above her head before attacked her next and chest with bites and licks. She moaned at the contact she had been longing for as he nibbled on her nipples and left bite marks on her collar bones and ribs.

In an attempt to stop her noises Benedict placed a hand over Lola mouth and began to run his penis between her legs rubbing back and forth in her wetness. Every time he caught her clit she screamed into his hand as he smiled the wicked smile that had been missing from the rest of the night. Suddenly he stopped and sat up looking around for something. When he clocked it his eyes gleamed and he lunged towards the ground to grab it. Lola turning over to see what he had found yelped as a long length of leather whacked off her backside much harder than she had done to Benedict earlier.   
“Fuck sake Ben that real- OW!!”  
He struck her once more harder than before then forced it into her mouth.  
“It's not so fucking nice now is it?”  
That second strike was pure anger and Lola knew it. She frowned at him seriously worried she had really pissed him off but Benedict could not longer maintain his face and winked at her before leaping onto the bed and planting a kiss right below her belly button. She smiled in relief knowing it was still an act, or at least it mostly was. He kissed up her body before biting her bottom lip whilst doing so guided himself into her. As soon as he entered her Benedict began slamming into Lola, thumping her head into the backboard which in turn pounded off the wall. After only a few seconds the only sounds to be heard were skin slapping against skin, wood on concrete and the heavy breathing and moaning of Benedict and Lola. He rammed into her with the determination of a man who had been kept at bay for much longer than a night. He was hungry for release and he fought hard to get there. Lola was taken aback by his force and braced herself by clinging to the backboard and wrapping her legs around Benedict's body causing him to push into her even harder. Just when she couldn't bare it any longer she felt the familiar fire at the pit of her stomach. As Benedict poured sweat onto her forehead she screamed out her second orgasm of the night. Spurred on by his partners finish Benedict sped up and cradled his head in the dip of her shoulder as he came Lola's name the only detectable word in a mess of moans, screams, shouts and babbling profanity.

He rolled off her and lay on the bed attempting to control his breathing before speaking.  
“We. We are NEVER. EVER. Doing that. Again.”  
“Oh. I think we will be darling.”   
Lola smiled to herself at a job well done. Next time maybe she wouldn't release him so soon...


End file.
